


"Am I too late again?"

by einsKai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: "Let's get you out of here."





	"Am I too late again?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juzotopsatfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juzotopsatfirst/gifts).



Munakata Kyosuke stood in the entrance to the breaker room. His breathing was uneven, because he had been running here, running as fast as he could - of course he had, there was a chance his best friend _(Best friend, really? He wasn't sure anymore. Was he even worthy to call him his best friend after what he did to him?)_ was still alive!

He didn't pay attention to the room itself, all the blood, the whole gruesome scene - all he cared about was the man at the end of the room. He rushed over to his friend.

"Sakakura!", he called, hoping he would respond, was still alive..! _(please, please,_  please _let him be alive!)_

He hurried through the room, not caring about all the blood on the ground when he kneeled down in front of the boxer. "Am I too late again?", he whispered, a hand outstretched to touch Sakakura's face. A thin line of blood covered his lips, his hair was plastered to his head with sweat.

It reminded Munakata of the time Sakakura won a boxing tournament in their second year of high school. He had looked almost the same back then, drenched with sweat and a split lip - but back then his eyes had been open and shining like the whole world belonged to him. The spark of victory made Sakakura look very beautiful, Munakata had thought back then. _(Was this defeat?)_

"Sakakura", he whispered, touched the cheek of his friend. The skin was still warm, hadn't been conquered by death yet.

Sakakura's body was wrecked by a cough and some blood splattered onto Munakata's face. A smile spread on his face. "You're alive!", he said. _(Was there a tear in his eye?)_

"Let's get you out of here", he said, inspecting Sakakura's wounds. His coat was drenched in red, so Munakata got rid of it quickly. His white shirt was soaked as well, but he decided it would be best if his friend had at least some clothing. "Can you hold on to me?", he asked the barely conscious man.

One eye opened and Sakakura looked at him, gaze feverish, distant from all the blood loss.

As careful as possible Munakata picked him up and carried him to the door. Sakakura's legs loosely wrapped around his torso, his right hand grabbed the fabric of his shirt. Munakata felt the blood dripping down his back from what was left of Sakakura's left arm, but he didn't give it a second thought. Sakakura was alive and he would get him out of here, now. _(Never again would he lose someone close to him, never again)_

Sakakura hid his face in Munakata's neck as he hurried along corridors. He felt the boxer's breath ghost along his skin assuring that yes, he was still alive, yes, he would live, he could be saved, there was hope..! _(Hope. How ironic)_

Voices. Munakata heard voices, made himself run even faster, used his last remaining power to get there, get help, help Sakakura.

The man in his arms mumbled something.  
"Don't you dare protest now", Munakata said, "you couldn't have gotten out of there on your own and you know it. So just let me help you and concentrate on staying alive, alright?"

A chuckle was the answer. His voice was rougher than usual, probably because of the bloodloss. "Well, ya finally got your way", the boxer said quietly.

Munakata smiled. It had been a common joke between them: Whenever Sakakura wanted to do something on his own, because of his pride or whatever, Munakata had just picked him up, thrown him over his shoulder and carried him to their destination. Back then Sakakura had always complained that he could walk on his own, but now that obviously wasn't the case, so Munakata had a valid reason to carry his friend.

  


Finally he made it to the exit. The dark sky that had become so familiar over the last few years greeted him. Munakata looked over to the groups of people standing around the building. As soon as somebody saw him, people swarmed around him.  
"Help him", Munakata said, when Sakakura's weight disappeared from his arms. _(Save him)_

He passed out.

*

When Sakakura woke up the first thing he felt was a warm hand in his. He felt dizzy, was it because he just woke up or from painkillers?  
A mix of both, he decided when he opened his eyes.

He was in a hospital. Two beds in a white room, three chairs around a table in the corner. The curtains were closed so he couldn't see whether it was day or night outside.

Next to him there was Munakata, resting his head on the mattress, holding his hand. He traced the man's hand with his thumb. This was a dream, right? He was dying in the breaker room and had started to hallucinate. There was no way that Munakata was here at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up, right?

There was also no way that Munakata just woke up and looked at him with this... relieved look on his face. Damn, were those tears?

"Don't cry", Sakakura panicked, "stop this, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm just-", Munakata choked on his own words, "I'm just happy I didn't lose you. Shit, I could kiss you."

Sakakura stared at the hallucination of Munakata.

"Don't say things you don't mean", he mumbled. Even if this was a hallucination, he had no right to use it to his advantage.

Munakata grew silent for a moment, realising what he just said.

"Would you want me to?" "What?" "Kiss you."

Yes, his entire being screamed, yes he wanted Munakata to kiss him, he had wanted it for years.  
They were still holding hands.

He looked away so he didn't have to look at Munakata's face.  
"I don't deserve a kiss from you. I don't deserve you."

"You don't deserve me? More like I don't deserve you. After everything I did I wouldn't have been surprised if you didn't want me in your life anymore."  
"I could never live without you!", Sakakura blurted out. He flushed bright red and if his hand hadn't been occupied with holding Munakata's, he would've hidden his face.

The look Munakata gave him made him feel vulnerable.

"I understand", the man at his side said, "I will wait for you to recover. And then we'll talk about this, us."

He squeezed Sakakura's hand with his.

"Just let me have this. It's the only thing reminding me that you're alive. I can't lose you."

Maybe this was no hallucination after all. Sakakura squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic I spontaneously wrote because I saw this wonderful [tweet](https://twitter.com/JuzoTopsAtFirst/status/805544882857078784)!
> 
> Well, here I go! Juzo is my favourite character ever and he deserves the whole world and more.
> 
> Please tell me about any mistakes I made :D
> 
> Hope you liked it, have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
